


Christmas Mess

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus and Lavender clean up after their brood on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Mess

“Well, that was fun,” Seamus said, voice lilting with laughter as he surveyed living room from the safety of the kitchen. A colourful Christmas tree was in the corner, but it looked drab compared to the graveyard of massacred shiny wrapping paper strewn over the floor.

Lavender snorted. “If fun is watching lions ravage their prey,” she said.

“Now, luv, we don’t know they’ll be Gryffindors,” Seamus mock-scolds, drawing her into his embrace.

“Trust me, Seamus. They’ll be in Gryffindor.” Her eyes had a far-off look. He grinned indulgently and waved his wand, cleaning up the mess their children made.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
